Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, electronic mail (“email”) clients, IM clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
IM has been referred to as a combination of email and chat room functionality. In general, IM is a client-server push messaging service that runs over the Internet and that alerts users when friends or colleagues are online and allows them to communicate with each other in real-time. IM differs from email in the immediacy of the message exchange and also makes a continued exchange simpler than sending email back and forth. In addition, unlike email messages, IMs (or IM messages) do not experience the store-and-forward delays typical of traditional email messages. Moreover, unlike Internet browsing software, which is used to access various web pages, IM is primarily used by a subscriber to converse with one or more other IM users. A common feature of IM is the use of presence information between correspondents.
In general, to access an IM service, a user registers with a service provider and, after connecting to the Internet (or other appropriate data network), enters their screen name and password to log in to the IM network. Once a user has logged in to the appropriate IM network, his presence on the system is made known to all other authorized users. The user can then engage in typed conversations with other IM users connected to the system.
With IM, a user typically creates a list (e.g., a “buddy list”) of other users (e.g., “buddies”) with whom he or she wishes to communicate, then, when a user from his or her list is online, the service alerts the user and enables immediate contact with the other user. Using a graphical user interface (“GUI”) and input device (e.g., a mouse), the user clicks on a name presented in the buddy list presented on a display screen and types a message. The message then pops up in a window on the buddy's display screen. Other users in the buddy list can join in on the conversation much like a telephone conference call.
In more detail, three architectural schema are available for facilitating the transmission of IMs between users are currently available. The first scheme uses a centralized network, in which users are connected to one another through a series of network servers. The individual servers are linked together to form a large, centralized network. In this architecture, each server keeps track of the presence information and connections for each user connected to the network. When a user sends an IM, the server determines the location of the recipient's computer by contacting all of the other network servers and routes the message through the network servers until it reaches the recipient. This particular method is used by Microsoft Network (MSN®) Messenger IM service.
A second scheme of transmitting IMs uses a peer-to-peer architecture favoured by systems using ICQ protocol (pronounced “I seek you”), such as the Yahoo!® Messenger IM service. In the peer-to-peer approach, the central ICQ server keeps track of which users are currently online and records their Internet Protocol (“IP”)-based IM addresses. Once a user logs on to the ICQ server, the ICQ server scans the user's contact list and displays to the user the Internet IM protocol address of every person on the contact list currently logged onto the IM server. When the user wants to send an IM to a recipient on the ICQ server, the user simply selects the name of the recipient, types a message, and transmits the message. Because the ICQ client on the user's computer has the Internet Protocol IM address of the recipient, the message is sent directly to the ICQ client residing on the recipient's computer without involving the ICQ server. This method has an advantage over the centralized network system because the messages do no travel through the entire network, which speeds the transfers of large files, such as documents and images because they are not slowed by network traffic.
When the conversation is complete, the user exits the IM program, at which point the ICQ client on the user's computer generates a message to the ICQ server to terminate the session. The ICQ client then sends a message to each ICQ client on the user's contact list, that are currently logged onto the ICQ server, indicating that the user has terminated his session.
The third method of transmitting IMs is using a hybrid system that combines the centralized network approach with the peer-to-peer approach. America On Line's (AOL®'s) Instant Messaging (AIM®) service currently uses this method. The AOL® AIM Service uses the centralized network approach for transmitting text messages and performing presence management. Because text messages are usually small, transmitting them over the network does not noticeably slow their delivery. However, for large files, such as document and images, AOL® AIM service uses ICQ protocol to establish a peer-to-peer connection between the user and the recipient of the message.
One problem that has arisen with IM services relates to IM message content security. IM conversations between two parties can vary widely in scope. While it may be desirable to preserve a typical IM conversation indefinitely or to transfer it to another communication means such as email, there will be some IM conversations that contain sensitive information or commentary that could be damaging to one party if the other party were to publish the conversation or make it available to a third party.
A need therefore exists for a method and system for securing IM content in wireless and other devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.